This invention relates to non-lethal projectiles as applied to tactical training and active games, sports or toys. More particularly, the invention describes means for data transmission from a direct-fire, small arms type projectile to a discreet reader-target for hit-indication, scoring, and logistical purposes.
Non-lethal direct fire combat simulation projectiles are projectiles designed to be usable upon human targets providing certain safety precautions are observed. Non-lethal combat simulation projectiles first saw use in direct fire applications prior to World War II when Germany began a new training system for their elite troops utilizing special light-weight wooden bullets in combination with reduced powder charges for their standard service weapons. These special bullets were used for exchanging fire with similarly armed opponents to acclimate trainees to battlefield conditions while training basic marksmanship skills.
The training systems developed for similar weapons and ammunition is now called force-on-force training due to its application in combat training where trainees are introduced to battlefield stress induced by the threat of incoming non-lethal projectiles fired by aggressor forces. After the war, force-on-force training utilizing actual projectiles waned and was not restarted on a large scale until the last few years. Instead, due to the advances in radiant (light, infra-red, or laser) technology, most new research money was allocated toward developing lasers for tactical training. Initially, lasers seemed to promise hi tech solutions to most tactical-training problems but as the years passed, despite widespread adoption of laser-type training weapons, the limitations of laser technology began to grow increasingly evident. On Dec. 16, 1986, a patent, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,427) was issued to Gallagher and assigned to Loral Electro-Optical Systems, Inc. that deals with some more highly technical solutions to problems associated with laser training systems and further mentioned problems that are not entirely solved such as a xe2x80x9cnear-field pseudo-missxe2x80x9d which is still a problem with laser training. Each shortcoming in laser-based technology has been attacked through enormous effort and expense but the conclusion has become evident to all but the most ardent supporters.
Lasers and other radiant projectile simulators cannot closely mimic the performance of projectiles due to their insubstantial nature. Laser representations of projectiles do not induce fear, anxiety, or an adrenaline reaction in trainees so the ability to duplicate any combat conditions is nearly impossible. Near misses by the invisible lasers are not observable by trainees thus evasive actions to avoid further enemy fire is not practiced.
Lasers, by virtue of their physical nature, are not effected by the earth""s gravity in the way that bullets are and thus do not in any way simulate the ballistic nature of all standard projectiles. Gallagher""s Patent mentioned above states in its first claim xe2x80x9c . . . (a) laser beam simulating the trajectory of a projectile comprising: . . . xe2x80x9d The definition of the word xe2x80x9ctrajectoryxe2x80x9d indicates a curve in the vertical plane traced by an object moving through space. Lasers do not curve under normal earth conditions and cannot xe2x80x9csimulate the trajectoryxe2x80x9d of a projectile. Only a non-lethal projectile can simulate the trajectory of a lethal projectile for training purposes.
Further, laser-beams utilized in training equipment expand in diameter as they progress in range from their source, thus a beam measuring one inch outside diameter at its point of origin, may expand to 12 inches in outside diameter at a range of one-hundred yards, whereas, normal bullets maintain a constant diameter from the muzzle to the bullet""s maximum range. This expanding tendency in laser or light beams allows trainees to aim less precisely as the range increases and still hit their target which is completely opposite the principles of firearms marksmanship where a distant target is much more difficult to hit than a nearby target.
Utilizing the same radiant or laser-based technology some more recent inventions have based the laser or light emitting technology in various devices analogous to area effect explosives such as hand-grenades, artillery shells and mines (U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,979 Herbert Walder and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,372 Carl J. Campagnuolo). These area effect weapon simulators utilize light-emitting diodes, lasers, or other sources to communicate to target sensors as a simulated explosion when activated. These devices may be utilized in conjunction with the technology mentioned above from Loral Electro-Optical Systems and can only fill the role of area effect weapons simulators because they cannot discreetly address a single target nor are they designed to be utilized in a direct fire format such as in a rifle or pistol bullet analogy, due to size, impact activation, and mechanical requirements. By definition, area effect weapons have a xe2x80x9cblast radiusxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ckill radiusxe2x80x9d for attacking multiple targets within a specified area. This blast radius is simulated with Walder""s invention and Campagnuolo""s invention by an indiscriminate, multi-directional radiation of infra-red or laser energy. Because they indiscriminately radiate their signal in all directions they cannot discreetly address one target while another equidistant target is present without counting hits upon both targets, therefore they are not usable for small-arms, direct fire applications. Also, like all laser or light emitting technologies these devices will not signal hits upon a trainee sensor shielded even by a sheet of paper, clothing or leaves.
These and other failures, intrinsic to laser technology have prompted recent manufacturers to produce or adapt a small number of products to represent small arms, direct-fire projectiles for use in tactical training. These products include the use of a dye-filled hard-gelatin capsule, called a xe2x80x9cpaintballxe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,880 Henry J. Smith) because of the nominal sphere-shape generally adopted by the manufacturers; and a few wax or gelatin bullets (U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,536 Richard W. Brighton) also utilizing a marking or dye-type solution, all of which are frangible, or are designed to break or disintegrate and mark opponents. Although these analog marking projectiles have in many cases done much to improve the small arms, live fire aspects of tactical training, they have not been widely accepted due to a variety of weaknesses.
One of the chief problems with frangible marking projectiles is the structural weakness integral to most of the offered projectiles; they must be of sufficient structural strength to withstand the pressures and friction of being fired out of a weapon and yet must be fragile enough to break or disintegrate upon impact on a trainee or a target. To add to the complexity of the structural frailty it must be understood that training may take place under widely varying atmospheric conditions ranging from very cold and wet, to extremely hot and arid all of which will generally effect the resilience or brittleness of these frangible projectiles either causing them to break or disintegrate within the barrel, or bounce upon contact with a target. Due to these structural short-comings, the non-lethal frangible training projectile will often strike a trainee in such a way that it fails to disintegrate and mark the trainee or, should it disintegrate upon bare skin, sharp gelatin fragments are often driven into the skin causing the skin to bleed. Also, these projectiles frequently strike a trainee in such a way (on a piece of equipment perhaps) that he or she is unable to detect the impact and thus continues to aggress or take part in an exercise when he or she should be eliminated.
Yet another problem is the inability to regulate, administer or grade a training exercise. For instance: trainees may be eliminated by dye-marks upon them from xe2x80x9cfriendly-firexe2x80x9d (shots from a fellow trainee on the same team), or marks from a previous training session, or even near-misses that sprayed dye-material onto the trainee, without the ability of differentiating between these. Furthermore, even careful observation of the trainees will have only limited success in determining which participants are actively and effectively engaging the simulated enemy, as these projectiles are not individually identifiable, are difficult to see in flight especially when many are in flight at one time, and the participants, by the very nature of combat will be doing their utmost to remain concealed from sight.
A field related to tactical training which also relates to this present invention is called xe2x80x9ccombat simulation gamesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caction pursuit gamesxe2x80x9d mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,058 George A. Carter; in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,880 Henry J. Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,092 William F. Simons, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,057 Ralph T. Pruitt, and others. These games, based on fantastic simulations of combat amongst a plurality of players for entertainment purposes, are a commercial reality at this time. These games can be set in a modern, archaic, or futuristic setting and utilize projectile technology such as paintballs (U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,880) or radiant technology such as lasers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,058 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,583) or, in the case of Pruitt""s patent, a staggering array of video cameras and impact-sensitive costumes, to simulate the effects and represent the weapons-medium of armed, person-against-person conflict.
Like the field of tactical training, combat simulation games have included the use of both analog physical projectiles and radiant simulators, and like tactical training, much greater effort and expense has been applied to the use of lasers and other radiant technology than has been exerted in regard to actual projectiles as evidenced by the wealth and diversity of patents concerning radiant-type weapon simulators.
The labor-intensive system proposed within Ralph T. Pruitt""s patent fits neither into the strict radiant category nor into the marking-projectile field due to its complex array of technology, and reliance on melee-style weapons such as swords and spears. Requiring constant video surveillance of all opponents at all times during simulated combat, Pruitt""s system cannot differentiate between a hit from a player""s own weapon upon himself, nor the hit of a fellow teammate, and cannot give credit or score to individual players based on hit-indicating hardware. This is caused by the analog nature of the information presented by the weapon to the target and the inability to differentiate one weapon from another through unique signals generated by the weapons. Using a piezo-electric element to produce a charge upon impact and an elongated resistor to detect the charge voltage provides only an xe2x80x9con or offxe2x80x9d signal similar to a light-switch and cannot transmit data for scoring needs. Further, Pruitt""s system requires xe2x80x9cpressure-sensitivexe2x80x9d elements which may not activate reliably on all actual hits, and due to the fixed, analog nature of the hit indication, players may strike and eliminate other players after they themselves have been struck and eliminated. Rather than offering an independent electronic system, Pruitt""s system offers constant human observation and supervision to correct the many shortcomings presented by such a base, analog system.
At this time the paintball-type projectile is widely sold and used in combat simulation games and is felt by players to offer great thrills through tactile involvement with the paintball projectiles such as hearing, seeing and feeling actual projectiles as the projectiles strike nearby objects, fly by players, or strike players.
There are many problems with the paintball technology for use in sports and games in addition to problems mentioned in conjunction to military training. One serious problem is caused by the dye-fill of paintballs and other marking devices involving clean-up of game facilities. These dyes are formulated to be non-toxic and bio-degradable to be safe for human participants, but this also creates a problem in that micro-organisms consume the dye material through the biodegradation process and cause an unpleasant odor. This does not allow combat simulation games involving dye-marking projectiles to be used in quality indoor facilities without destroying or degrading the facility over time.
Since combat simulation is a game, there is a score kept by players, and very skilled participants take part in tournaments where prizes are awarded to the best player or teams of players. As in all competitions there are persons who intentionally break rules to gain advantages over other players and win the prizes at the above mentioned events. Due to the gross, analog nature of dye-marking pellets there is no way to keep participants from wiping dye-material from their garments upon being shot by an opponent and further, no way to determine if one player shot another player before or after the first player was shot. Like tactical training, players in combat simulation games strive to keep concealed, thus judging or marshaling such events is difficult at best, and cheating players are a constant irritant to participants, and often effect the outcome of expensive tournaments.
Radiant-technology based combat simulation games have little problem with cheating due to improved technological systems but instead have greater difficulty evoking the thrills inspired by near-misses (which are generally imperceptible), by hits (which are only detected through an electronically generated sound) and other thrill-heightening tactile interaction. Evidence of this is present in the high number of laser-based combat simulation game-providers who have consequently ceased to do business and, further, the elimination of laser games in general from trade publications such as Action Pursuit Games Magazine 4201 Van Owen blvd. Burbank, Calif. 91505. Action Pursuit Games Magazine stopped all coverage of the laser games because of complaints about the lack of realism and excitement in laser games (October 1987 issue).
With all of these technologies there has followed simplified versions for use as children""s toys which in turn experience the same strengths or weaknesses of their above technological forbears.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a medium wherein the above noted problems and failures are overcome by introducing a system that utilizes actual physical projectiles, incorporating means for transmitting data to a target.
Though certain prior art depicts numerous training and target-shooting lasers, and several training and target shooting non-lethal projectiles, as well as artillery and explosive simulators, no prior art known to the applicants describes a non-lethal, small arms direct fire projectile device containing means for communicating data to a target. Further, no known prior art describes a non-lethal direct fire projectile device containing a means for storing data, nor any non-lethal projectile whatsoever capable of transmitting data discreetly to a single target to the exclusion of other nearby targets.
In one form of the invention the non-lethal projectile and target apparatus for amusement, sport and training is comprised of encoded non-lethal small arms projectiles and reader-targets wherein a projectile in very close proximity to a reader-target, or a certain defined portion of the reader-target, may enter a magnetic field generated by the reader-target, be interrogated by, and respond to the reader-target in an interrogator-responsor inductively coupled transponder system known to those skilled in the electronic arts and described within a number of patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,044. In another form the encoded non-lethal small arms projectile may transmit the coded signal to the reader-target in a tightly focused, extremely close-ranged RF signal from the projectile, powered by a battery, capacitor or other internal power supply. In yet another form of the invention, the projectile may utilize an impact-activated RF pulse in the form of a piezo power-generating device or a similar technology known to those versed in the electronic arts, which would initiate the signal to the target. The goal in all embodiments is to provide a non-lethal small arms projectile which can be safely fired directly onto a human target, which will then transmit a unique signal discreetly to the impacted reader-target upon coinciding with the human target and the reader-target worn by the human target. The information within these signals can vary but could include the identification of the user or shooter of the projectile, what type of ammunition the projectile is meant to simulate (i.e., armor piercing, explosive, frangible or others) and what team the shooter or user of the projectile may belong to.
The non-lethal projectiles could be formed in a variety of shapes including: spherical, cylindrical, elliptical and others; and could be formed in a variety of sizes generally ranging from 0.20 inches in diameter to 1 or more inches in diameter depending on the application, or weapon to be simulated. The non-lethal projectile could be formed through a normal casting or molding process using any of a variety of materials including silicone-rubber or various urethane mixes which would be utilized to protect the projectile from impact damage while simultaneously protecting the human participants from injury. These materials are familiar to one proficient in the art and will not be explained further here.
The non-lethal projectile could also be utilized with a variety of launchers to simulate a wide range of direct fire small arms including: a bolt for a crossbow, an arrow for a bow, a sphere for a paintball gun (paintball marker), a bullet for a firearm, and others. Standard micro-electronic components would be contained within the non-lethal projectile to form a transmitter or, in another form, an non-powered inductively coupled transducer that would then be energized by a magnetic field projected by the interrogator device contained within the target or some portion of the target.
In one embodiment of the invention, the non-lethal projectile would contain means for storing digitally encoded data internally in the form of a logic circuit or miniature integrated circuit that is known to those proficient in the art and will not be explained further here. In one embodiment of the invention, distinct analog signals could be utilized by the non-lethal projectile through variable electronic components known to those in the art, allowing a plurality of non-lethal projectiles to be individually identifiable through subtle signal differences detected by the reader-target upon contact with the reader-target""s magnetic field. Projectiles in all embodiments would be reusable and thus cost effective.
The reader-target-apparatus portion of the invention can be formed of virtually any material and can be coated with conductive material such as a thin film-type antenna as is described within U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,135, or could contain a plurality of coil arrays, each arranged to represent a different portion of the target, but is not limited to such devices. In one form of the invention, the target-apparatus can be constructed in a traditional xe2x80x9cbulls-eyexe2x80x9d pattern with a graduated series of annular rings, each ring differentiated as a separate receiver/antenna combination for scoring projectile accuracy in a conventional manner in conjunction with the above encoded non-lethal projectiles. In another embodiment, the target-apparatus can be constructed to resemble articles of clothing or body-armor. In yet another embodiment of the invention, the target apparatus, despite its shape or appearance may contain a transceiver for initiating an inductive coupling with transponders contained within an above mentioned form of the non-lethal projectile. This technology is known to those proficient in the electronic arts but will be further illustrated in the accompanying drawings and description. A computer could be used in conjunction with reader-targets if desired, to provide score-keeping functions, record training or gaming sessions and provide other logistical functions.
The present embodiments, described in the foregoing, satisfies the need within the art by providing an actual non-lethal small arms projectile analogous to an arrow, bullet or other lethal projectile, which can then be used on human subjects for training, sport, or entertainment and which contains the necessary means to provide individual scoring, record keeping, computerized analysis, and other sophisticated sporting or training features without visual observation of the participants by any supervising agency.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are listed below:
(a) It is one object of this invention to improve the realism of tactical training through more closely simulating the characteristics of lethal projectiles;
(b) It is another object of this invention to increase the realism and versatility of combat simulation games;
(c) It is another object of this invention to facilitate the production of encoded non-lethal small arms projectiles and reader-targets;
(d) It is another object of this invention to alleviate the lack of marksmanship caused by expanding-diameter radiant technology small arms training weapons for trainees by offering an actual, non-lethal projectile instead of insubstantial radiant beams;
(e) It is another object of this invention to offer the tactile and sensory benefits of using an actual small arms projectile without the injury and bleeding caused by brittle, frangible projectiles;
(f) Another object of this invention is to provide tactical trainers a means for supervising and grading trainees without visual observation in accordance with the data-transmission capabilities of the non-lethal projectile of the invention;
(g) Yet another object of this invention is to allow combat simulation game operators to eliminate cheating at gaming and sporting functions without reducing thrills, through the advanced electronic scoring means contained within each non-lethal projectile of the invention;
(h) It is another object of this invention to allow realistic combat simulation games utilizing non-lethal projectiles to be operated in standard, more desirable facilities without undue clean-up, due to the solid, reusable nature of the non-lethal small arms projectile of the invention;
(i) Yet another object of this invention is to provide practitioners of sports or games utilizing physical, non-lethal projectiles unique personal scoring abilities in accordance with internal electronics contained within the non-lethal projectile and reader-target of the invention;
(j) Another object of the invention would allow participants of currently existing combat simulation games that utilize small arms non-lethal projectiles to accrue personal scores within games, or tournaments by virtue of the data-transmission means contained within each of the non-lethal projectiles of the invention;
(k) It is yet another object of the invention to allow a greater diversity of projectiles to be utilized in conjunction with target shooting, combat simulation games and other applicable events where a non-lethal projectile may be desired such as archery, wherein participants desire to separately identify non-lethal projectiles for scoring, analysis or other reasons;
(l) It is still a further object of the invention to provide an electronic small arms analogy that can individually attack and communicate to discreet targets or discreet portions of targets within close proximity of other potential targets;
(m) Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing descriptions.